JB 700
The Dewbauchee JB 700 is a classic grand tourer, making its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V. Design This grand tourer is based off a mixture of Aston Martin DB4, Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato and Aston Martin DB5. The car features very strong British-Italian design elements from the 1960s. The front of the car has been designed in a luxurious manner and is made up of a prominent chrome bumper, below it there are three vents, the central vent being the widest. Above the chrome bumper there is a chrome-trimmed grille, which has horizontal chrome strips inset. The manufacturer emblem is centrally positioned just above the grille. Either side of this grille there is a main circular headlamp with a small turn indicator lamp beneath. The areas of the bonnet/ hood behind the headlights are elevated and about two-thirds distance between the front face and the A-pillar, there are circular rear-view mirrors mounted on the elevated areas. In the lower bonnet / hood area there is a long, elegant, centrally-positioned scoop. The side of the car is fairly straight, evidenced by how straight the main upper body line is. Behind the front wheel arches there are three pieces of chrome trim. The greenhouse area features very thin A and B pillars, which have chrome trim. The C pillar is long and smooth, and rear-side windows also have chrome trim. The rear wheel arch is located a short distance behind the front door. This grand tourer features chrome wire wheels wrapped in medium-profile tyres as standard. The rear of the car is also dominated by the presence of a large chrome bumper, which spans the entire rear and also extends to the sides of the car as well. A manufacturer emblem is placed at the tops of the rear face. The license plate area is between the two rear lamp units and the upper edge features a chrome strip. Two small, circular exhaust tips are found beneath the bumper. The car features dual semi-automatic shotguns mounted above the front quarter panels, caltrop dispensers under the rear bumper and an ejector seat under the passenger seat. Unfortunately, these gadgets are not usable outside the missions Deep Inside and Pack Man. Performance This grand tourer features an FR drivetrain layout. Overview Locations *Can be bought for $475,000(375,000 in Online) from Legendarymotorsport.net. Trivia *The "movie version" of the JB 700, one of the five cars Devin Weston tasked Franklin to steal, features usable shotguns (Pack Man) and even the ejector seat (Deep Inside) inspired directly from the Aston Martin DB5 from the Bond films. The license plate for the car reads "4G3NT" or "agent" showing more inspiration from Bond and his DB5. *The license plate is also a reference to the long-awaited upcoming Rockstar game, Agent. *The name "JB 700" is a play on James Bond and his DB5. "JB" are James Bond's initials, while "700" is "007" backwards. Gallery JB700-GTAV-2ndTrailer.png|A JB 700 seen in the second trailer. JB700front.jpg|Front view of the car. DewbaucheeClassic-GTAV-rear.jpg|Rear view of the car. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Coupés Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:Vintage cars